


Perfect Strangers

by Scottie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, M/M, prologue of a prologue for another fic, short little viktor/jayce things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottie/pseuds/Scottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he came. Sometimes he didn't. And sometimes it flip flopped between them as if neither of them wanted to try to commit in those moments, as if they were too afraid to be more than just strangers because then they'd forget that love was a sort of madness, a disease, a trap to ensnare the unsuspecting into noticing the simple heat of another, to realize their own loneliness. And somethings they were too late to take the leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Strangers

It was a beautiful day.

  
The ground was slick and the sky a drab grey that reminded Jayce of messy deerhound hair. He held the handle of the umbrella tight, long fingers pink with chill. He didn't mind the numbness at the tips and trotted through shallow puddles in long strides until he came upon the black gates that separated the pavement from green grass and tall headstones.

  
He pulled back the gate, shaking free the droplets of water that had tucked themselves away onto the darkened metal. A woman had approached the gate from the other side, the elderly wrinkles that lined her face lifted slightly when Jayce pulled aside to let he through first. She smiled and bobbed her head forward slightly in a nod.

"Thank you," she said and shuffled through, her pink slippers shimmering and soaked.

  
"No problem," he replied with a slight smile. She shifted her umbrella to her other shoulder and left.

  
He threaded through the graves with ease, sunflowers pressed against his breast. He could barely smell them beneath the overwhelming husk of the rain. He didn't hate it though and pulled to a halt in front of two headstones. He smiled and set the flowers on one grave and a hand-rolled cigar from his pocket on the other.

  
Jayce shook his umbrella, spraying water toward the ground then crouched forward to place the umbrella over the two graves so that the gifts wouldn't get too wet. He stood there for a moment, the rain soaking into his hair and neat clothes.

At some point Jayce had stopped being lonely and so had nothing to say. He stood there another moment longer then smiled to himself and left, wondering what he should have for dinner when he got home.

  
Piltover was most beautiful at night stained with golden rain reflecting the endless lights like little perfect oceans trapped in snow-less snow globes. It was a good day.

  
Trapped in the backseat of a downtown cab with the sound of rain drowning out the radio created a certain sort of peace in Jayce. He had the cab stop just a block away from his little workshop that was tucked snug and away from prying eyes between large buildings yet everyone knew where it was.

  
It did not surprise him to see a tall figure standing in front of the shop.

  
Everyone knew where he lived and as he drew closer Jayce felt like he wanted to laugh. Or maybe get angry. Anything at all, but all he could do was think about how strange people were and how stranger the feeling of understanding that washed over him when he met those glowing eyes and saw the wetness of the soaked cloak covering hard metal.

  
Funny that being covered in the same filth made it seem possible to understand each other, to know that the other was just as tainted.

  
Jayce opened the front door and held it open for him.

  
Viktor stood there for a moment then stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, friends. I hope to write them all down. :3 It's been a while since I've written anything really big or long, so I hope this series will help me get back into the groove of things. o/


End file.
